


Refus

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dilemme, Français, Français | French, Gen, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Un portail que je connaissais bien s’ouvrit, me sortant aussitôt de mon ennuie. J’adorais avoir la visite de la moi du futur!Mais celle qui en sortit n’était pas la moi du futur. Enfin… oui, d’une certaine façon, je supposais. Mais si c’était le cas, elle venait d’un futur bien plus lointain.
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Refus

J’étais allongée dans mon lit, attendant que le temps passe. Pour moi, cette journée avait jusque là été plus que banale : j’étais allée à l’école, j’avais raccompagné Nathaniel chez lui, j’étais revenue chez moi et maintenant je m’ennuyais. Honnêtement ce n’était pas très passionnant, mais qui pouvait m’en vouloir? À ce moment je n’avais aucune idée de qui viendrait me rendre visite, ni même qu’il y aurait une visite cela dit.  
Un portail que je connaissais bien s’ouvrit, me sortant aussitôt de mon ennuie. J’adorais avoir la visite de la moi du futur!  
Mais celle qui en sortit n’était pas la moi du futur. Enfin… oui, d’une certaine façon, je supposais. Mais si c’était le cas, elle venait d’un futur bien plus lointain. Les cheveux que j’avais rose depuis mes douze ans avaient maintenant laissé place à une tignasse d’un gris sale emmêlée. Malgré son costume blanc et bleu, je pouvais aisément deviner que ses bras étaient à présent dénués des puissants muscles que j’avais pu voir chez la moi intermédiaire.  
Mais le plus inquiétant, c’était son dos voûté qu’elle ne tenait pas droit malgré la magie du miraculous. elle avait l’air si faible, alors même qu’elle portait un costume destiné à accroître ses forces. Est-ce que j’allais vraiment finir comme ça, à la fin de ma carrière d’héroïne?  
Malgré sa mobilité visiblement réduite, elle tenta de se précipiter sur moi. Cela résultat en une chute qui aurait sans doute été fatale pour quelqu’un de son âge qui n’aurait pas eut de costume magique. Comparé à elle, je pouvais accourir, et c’est ce que je fis pour la relever. Elle me remercia par un sourire en coin, seule chose qui ne semblait ne pas avoir changé avec l’âge. Avec le même sourire, je m’exclamais :  
“Malheureusement, je n’accepte pas encore les paiements en sourires. Et si, pour me remercier, tu ne m’expliquais pas plutôt ce que tu fais I… maintenant?”  
Perdant son sourire, elle reprit aussitôt son sérieux et attrapa mes épaules. Je comprenais l’effet qu’elle souhaitait transmettre, mais sa prise était si faible que j’aurais pu me déloger d’un léger geste.  
“Alix, dans quelques jours Ladybug va vouloir te donner ton miraculous!”  
Je fus surprise. Non pas par l’affirmation en elle même - certes c’était un événement important, mais ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que j’attendais ce moment - mais par le ton qu’avait utilisé mon aînée. Bah, je me dis, peut-être que dans le futur je me suis simplement éloignée des gens à cause de mon miraculous jusqu’à perdre toute sociabilité. Bon, d’accord, ce n’était pas rassurant en fin de compte.  
“Mais c’est génial!” m’esclamais-je.  
Elle me secoua de plus belle, et je compris que ma piètre hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Si ses ongles n’avaient pas été rongés jusqu’au sang, je supposais qu’ils se seraient plantés dans ma peau vue la force qu’elle tentait de mettre à me serrer.  
“Non, ce n’est pas génial! Tu dois refuser ce miraculous!”  
J’écarquillais les yeux. Est-ce que la moi du futur me demandait vraiment de refuser la mission qu’allait me confier Ladybug? Je devais rêver, c’était sûr. Je me pinçais, mais je sentis la douleur. Apparemment, je ne rêvais pas.  
“Attends, quoi?! Co… comment tu peux me demander ça? Tu as perdue la tête?!”  
Elle tenta de crier, mais ne parvint qu’à rendre sa voix plus rauque encore.  
“Ce miraculous a détruit ma… va détruire notre vie! Regardes moi, tu veux vraiment finir comme ça? Bon sang… je ne suis même plus capable de crier!”  
Je la jaugeais du regard. Non, définitivement je ne voulais pas. Mais…  
“Ce n’est tout de même pas le miraculous du lapin qui t’a fait ça… si?”  
Malgré moi, j’avais laissé un brin d’incertitude paraître dans ma voix. Et comme j’aurais pu m’y attendre, la moi du futur sauta dessus.  
“Si! Si, c’est à cause de lui! Je ne veux pas trop épiloguer sur ce qui m’est arrivée, parce que ça pourrait endommager le temps, mais… Alix, si tu acceptes ce miraculous ta vie sera affreuse! Je t’en supplie, refuses le!”  
Cette phrase aurait du avoir le don de me faire changer d’avis - après tout, qui voudrait d’une vie aussi affreuse que celle que semblait avoir eut mon interlocutrice? -, mais elle eut l’effet inverse. “Ça pourrait endommager le temps”, avait-elle dit. Je supposais que ce n’était pas volontaire, qu’elle avait dit ça par réflexe, et pourtant mon esprit ne cessait de revenir à ce bout de phrase comme une mouche revenait à une pomme laissée sur un comptoir. Cette phrase… l’autre moi du futur me l’avait souvent dite. Comme elle me l’avait si bien expliquer, le temps était aussi fragile qu’un verre de cristal : la moindre fausse note pouvait le détruire. Alors si je faisais ce qu’elle me demandait, que je refusais ce miraculous pour que quelqu’un d’autre l’obtenait à ma place, quel avenir désastreux cela engendrerait-il? Rien que d’y penser me donnait la chair de poule, alors est-ce que j’avais vraiment le droit de prendre une décision qui risquait d’impacter le monde entier de façon aussi catastrophique? À mon avis la réponse était non, et c’est pour cela que je me devais de refuser d’obéir à l’autre moi. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dis donc :  
“Je suis désolée, mais je refuse. Si Ladybug m’a… me fera confiance pour prendre soin du miraculous du lapin, c’est qu’il y a une bonne raison. Je ne veux pas la décevoir en faisans un acte iréfléchit et égoïste.”  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues, de façon aussi fulgurante qu’il le faisait chez Marinette quand elle voyait Adrien. Mais bien entendu, cette couleur vive était cette fois due à de la colère pure. Elle voulut sans doute crier, mais encore une fois ses cordes vocales refusèrent d’obéïr.  
“Non, elle n’a aucune idée de ce que cela représente! Quand elle te donnera ton miraculous, ce sera uniquement parce que dans le futur tu lui aura révélé ton identité! C’est une boucle sans fin dans laquelle aucune de vous deux n’a de libre arbitre. Mais toi, Alix, tu as le pouvoir de changer ça! Tu peux sauver notre avenirs à toutes les deux!”  
Au lieu de me faire hésiter, cette longue tirade ne fit que me conforter dans ma décision. Sa façon de s’adresser à moi commençait sérieusement à m’horripiler.  
“Je suis désolée… mais c’est non. Je refuse”  
elle me jaugea du regard, comme pour déterminer si j’étais sérieuse ou non. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle était moi, alors évidemment elle me connaissait et n’était pas idiote. Elle savait que si j’avais déjà refusée deux fois, je ne changerais pas d’avis. Alors elle détacha son regard du mien, prit la montre qui l’avait apparemment tant fait souffrir, et disparut.  
Je la laissais donc partir, tout en sachant pertinemment que je venais de me refuser quelque chose à moi même, et qu’un jour se serait moi qui viendrait supplier la jeune moi de refuser ce miraculous.  
Mais ma réponse devait rester inchangée, parce que l’avenir du monde en dépendait.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Mindow a écrit un "vrai" OS?!
> 
> Bah... figurez vous que l'inspiration m'est revenue.
> 
> D'ailleurs j'ai un Alyanette qui arrive.
> 
> Sur ce, aurevoir!


End file.
